This invention relates to buried bit line memory circuitry, to methods of forming buried bit line memory circuitry, and to semiconductor processing methods of forming conductive lines.
Semiconductor circuitry fabrication is ever attempting to make denser and smaller circuit components. One type of circuitry where this is occurring is in the design and fabrication of memory circuitry, for example in buried bit line memory circuitry. One type of memory circuitry employing buried bit line architecture is dynamic random access memory (DRAM). Such circuitry typically includes a series of bit lines and word lines wherein at least a majority portion of the capacitors are formed elevationally above or outwardly of the bit lines.
A parasitic capacitance between buried digit lines becomes increasingly problematic as circuitry density becomes greater and circuitry components become smaller. Accordingly, alternate designs and materials are being considered for fabrication of the digit lines in highly dense circuitry fabrication, for example at and below 0.18 micron digit line width.
The invention was motivated from a desire to improve fabrication methods and constructions associated with buried bit line circuitry, and particularly buried bit line DRAM circuitry. However, the artisan will appreciate applicability of the invention to other circuitry fabrication methods and structures, with the invention only being limited by the accompanying claims appropriately interpreted in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.
The invention includes buried bit line memory circuitry, methods of forming buried bit line memory circuitry, and semiconductor processing methods of forming conductive lines. In but one implementation, a semiconductor processing method of forming a conductive line includes forming a silicon comprising region over a substrate. A TiNx comprising layer is deposited over the silicon comprising region, where xe2x80x9cxxe2x80x9d is greater than 0 and less than 1. The TiNx comprising layer is annealed in a nitrogen containing atmosphere effective to transform at least an outermost portion of the TiNx layer over the silicon comprising region to TiN. After the annealing, an elemental tungsten comprising layer is deposited on the TiN and at least the elemental tungsten comprising layer, the TiN, and any remaining TiNx layer is patterned into conductive line. In one implementation, a method such as the above is utilized in the fabrication of buried bit line memory circuitry. In one implementation, the invention comprises buried bit line memory circuitry fabricated by the above and other methods.